


Celebrating New Year's

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multicultural relationship fun, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora and Piper have some differences of opinions when it comes to New Year's
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Agent Piper
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Celebrating New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 8, and it's officially Korper day because I'm posting two things for them today! This is largely based on my husband's and mine having to combine holiday traditions when we got together. Now we just split the difference of tamales for Christmas and sushi for New Year's. It's fine.

Kora eyed the food in front of her. “What is this?”

“It’s what you eat for New Year’s,” Piper said. 

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

Kora looked up at her girlfriend. “Where’s the fish? And dumplings?”

“I...don’t know?”

“I don’t see how this is much of a New Year's meal. You don’t even have noodles.”

“Ok, maybe I should have consulted you before I made all this.”

“Yes, you should have,” Kora said, nodding. “I would have been happy to tell you that it’s not the new year yet anyway.”

“Guess we’ll just have to celebrate twice then.”


End file.
